Backdoor
Backdooring (also BDing or BD) is the commonly used term for a strategy whereupon one or more champions will attack the enemy team's structures such as turrets, inhibitors, or the Nexus without the support of their friendly minion wave. In other words, sneaking into the enemy base without having pushed the lane first. Another usage of the term Backdoor is when one or more champions push separate lanes whilst the rest of their team distracts or otherwise pressures the opposing team, preventing their recalls. Champions who can quickly push waves, such as Udyr, are commonly used in this form of backdooring. However, the rest of the team must be able to effectively hold off the opposing team for any objectives they may be after, and also able to prevent them from recalling, so that the backdooring champion has time to push up the lane and take the objective they are after. The time to use this form of backdooring is when a minion lane is already naturally pushed into the opponents half, therefore abilities that let you quickly cross the map (such as teleport, or Pantheon's Grand Skyfall) are very desirable for this strategy, as it allows the user to quickly move to the pushed lane. Strategy The benefit of the strategy lies in the element of surprise. Champions have the opportunity to notice when a lane is being pushed and can move to defend it before the enemy reaches a turret, whereas backdooring can allow the turret to be destroyed before the defending team has a chance to react. It is by common sense for the backdoorer(s) to get to the turret via the jungle, however players can also backdoor down a lane if the minions are right up to the turret. If the backdooring player is losing, they could possibly flash over one of the walls around their base, as moving through the lanes means a risk of getting spotted by the enemy team. The main aim of backdooring is to destroy inhibitors but can be used on all buildings as long as the backdoorers have a support or a tank. is a good pick especially when teamed with a pusher like or . Since structures are unaffected by critical strikes, lifesteal, armor penetration, and all item-based on-hit effects (except for , and ), only Attack Damage, Attack Speed, Health Points and Armor are effective against a structure. Risks Backdooring is generally seen as a high-risk high-reward tactic, as in order to attack the tower without friendly creeps nearby a champion must tank the tower's damage her/himself. There is also the danger of being alone deep within the enemy's territory, so the ability to escape in the event of being attacked is reduced. Turrets also take half damage from enemy champions when there are no enemy creeps nearby, a mechanic specifically designed to make backdooring a turret more difficult (inhibitors and the Nexus do not have this trait). Countering If a team expects their enemy to attempt a backdoor they will often leave one or more champions to ambush any would-be backdoorers. Doing this without a backdoorer, however, may hinder the team's efficiency in attack. Alternatively, s can be placed at possible infiltration points to see champions attempting to backdoor before they reach their target. This can be expensive as there are many possible infiltration points and wards only last 3 minutes. Additionally, the more expensive s will have to be purchased against stealth champions like and . Instead of wards, a cheaper and equally effective counter-tactic is to use champion trap-like abilities, the most obvious and effective one being . Champion Use Abilities with long range teleports such as and are particularly suited to backdooring as they can quickly teleport to an enemy tower when they know enemy champions are unable to defend it; their teleports also make them excellent at preventing the enemy from backdooring. Stealth champions such as and are also good backdoorers due to their ability to enter the enemies territory unnoticed, and escape with stealth once the backdoor is complete. Reception Backdooring is considered unsportsmanlike by some players and is especially frowned upon by casual players. Some players actively "ban" the strategy when playing their own custom games. The majority of competitive players, however, accept backdooring as being a legitimate strategy and there are no bans against it in matchmaking or ranked games. Trivia *The term "backdooring" was originally coined by players of a host of strategy games such as Warcraft and Age of Empires. *"Frontdoor" can be used for directly attacking an enemy turret. *Backdooring the nexus is sometimes known as "Pulling an xPeke", since xPeke of Fnatic backdoored the nexus against SK Gaming at IEM Katowice. es:Backdoor zh:Backdoor Category:Gameplay elements